


Grading On A Curve

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Professor Neal [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Professor!Link, Established Relationship, M/M, No Longer a Student!Rhett, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhett is thirsty for some prof Neal D, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the houseRhett's thick dick was stirring, because of Link's blouse(I am truly sorry about this summary, guys.)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Professor Neal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575742
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	Grading On A Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassandpanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/gifts).



> In GMM ep #1662 Link wore a particularly gorgeous shirt and had his glasses slipping down his nose. The look reminded my lovely Mick of a certain Professor. So, obviously I had to write this for her. <3

Rhett kicked the snow off of his boots and stepped into the loft. The bushy, lush-green fir tree was too tall to fit through the door upright, so Rhett tilted it carefully and brought it into the foyer. He smiled as he set the tree leaning against the wall and pulled off his knitted cap. It was warm inside—almost hot compared to the blistering cold outside. His cheeks began to tingle as they thawed. Link must have lit the fireplace. Rhett made a mental note to go check if they needed to get more firewood.

Rhett craned his neck to see into Link’s office at the end of the hall. He couldn’t quite see if Link was sitting behind his desk, but the desk lamp was lit, which meant he was still working. Rhett pulled off his heavy boots—they were already leaving puddles of melted snow on the floor—and walked to the office door. When he finally saw Link, he stopped in his tracks.

Link was crouched over the massive mahogany desk, lit by the warm, yellow glow of the desk lamp. He looked positively ravishing. The grey in his hair seemed to be claiming more and more real estate every day. Link had told Rhett that sometimes he felt self-conscious about it—that he’d even considered dyeing it. Rhett was vehemently against that. In his opinion, the salt-and-pepper hair was one of the sexiest features of his drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend. The blush that rose on Link’s cheeks when Rhett told him that only made him more attractive.

Link was wearing a white collared shirt with a black pattern design. A pattern that at first glance looked like marble, but as you looked closer, you realized it was delicate line art of flora—very representative of the man who wore it. Link had pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. His clear-rimmed glasses had slid down and sat precariously at the very tip of his nose. He was scribbling furiously into the margins of an essay paper. Link still insisted on handwritten essays. _Writing by hand builds character_ , he always said to his students, one of which Rhett had been when they’d met.

Rhett stood at the door entranced. Even after two years together, Link still managed to take his breath away. The warmth of the loft was suddenly almost too much to bear, and Rhett shrugged off his jacket to cool off. That did nothing to the heat pooling inside his belly, though.

“Please hang your jacket properly, dear,” Link said without lifting his eyes from the paper. The stern tone of his voice was the final nail in the coffin for Rhett. His blood rushed south of the border, and the sudden need left him feeling light-headed. 

Rhett draped the jacket over the back of a plush, velvety armchair—ignoring Link’s pointed glance and sigh—and stepped around the table. Link marked the paper with a big, bold B+ and moved it to the pile of finished ones. Rhett sat on the edge of the desk next to him and bit his lip. 

“Yes?” Link said as he started on the next paper.

“Just admiring my man. Looking good today, ” Rhett said and brushed away a soft curl that had dropped on Link’s forehead.

“Mm-hmm. Is that so?” Link asked, sounding faintly amused. He was still concentrated on the paper. Rhett nudged a bit closer and dragged his fingertips along Link’s bare arm. The skin prickled into goosebumps, but Link made no move to stop working.

“So handsome. So concentrated. You look a bit tight around the shoulders. Have you taken any breaks?” Rhett asked and moved behind Link. He started gently massaging Link’s shoulders. Link kept writing but shifted in his seat, straightening his back a bit and relaxing into Rhett’s touch.

“I had a cup of tea a little while ago. When you were out. How was your day?”

Rhett intensified the pressure of his hands, kneading tightness out of Link’s tense muscles.

“Great. I shouldn’t have worried about the pitch meeting. They loved my ideas. And I found us a Christmas tree.”

“Mmh, sounds good, babe,” Link muttered and turned over the paper.

Rhett’s hands slipped down, and he popped open the top button of Link’s shirt. That enabled him to slip under the smooth fabric and caress Link’s chest with a light touch. 

Something about the way Link looked sitting at his desk was making Rhett lose his mind. A part of him wondered if it was because it reminded him of the time when Link was off-limits, forbidden—his teacher. A memory of their first night together slipped into Rhett’s mind, and he almost moaned out loud as he remembered how it had felt to be taken in Link’s office. The feel of the desk under his cheek. Link’s tongue on his skin and his sure hands on Rhett’s body. The feel of Link’s impressive length sinking into him.

Rhett’s fingers circled around Link’s nipple, and just as he was about to pinch it, Link grabbed Rhett’s hand through the shirt. The grip was firm—not painful but tight enough to tell that Link meant it—and Rhett squirmed behind the chair. The grip wasn’t enough. Every inch of his body was already throbbing for Link’s touch. 

“I need to get these finished tonight,” Link said, pushing Rhett’s hand away. Rhett leaned over, wrapped his arms around Link’s upper body, and pressed his lips against his ear.

“And I need you to dick me down. Hard.” Rhett punctuated his plea with a long, wet lick along Link’s neck before continuing. “Need it so bad. _Please, baby_.”

Link huffed a laugh but did not move. “As soon as I’m done.”

Rhett whined against Link’s skin before dropping on his knees and crawling around the chair. Link glanced at him through his low-hanging glasses and crooked an eyebrow.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“I need you in me. Right now. If you won’t fuck me, I’m gonna suck you off,” Rhett said and slipped under the table. He was a big man, but fortunately, Link’s desk was huge, and Rhett had no trouble fitting if he bent his head down.

“I don’t care what you do down there. I’m gonna keep grading these papers,” Link said, and Rhett could hear his pen scratching against paper again.

Rhett got his hands on Link’s knees and inched between his legs. Through the fabric of Link’s dress pants, Rhett was pleased to see that his words had managed to affect Link despite his insistence to keep working. His hardened cock bulged against the pants, unstrained by underwear. Rhett’s mouth watered, and he slid his hands up Link’s thighs. Link’s cock bounced excitedly against Rhett’s gentle touch.

“Mmmh, so big for me,” Rhett murmured and kept pawing at Link’s length through his pants. His own cock was already agonizingly hard, and Rhett rubbed his thighs together to release the pressure. It only made his situation worse, though, and in desperate need to feel Link, he pressed his face against Link’s clothed erection. Like an animal in heat, Rhett sniffed the familiar musk of Link, earthy and warm—so delicious it made Rhett whine out loud and squirm under the desk. 

Link stayed impassive. 

Rhett opened his mouth and breathed hot air through the fabric. His hands worked still, squeezing and rubbing Link, hoping to drive him over the edge. Only after he saw an unmistakable wet spot forming onto the pants did he work them down. Link’s dick sprang free, and in no time, Rhett’s hands were around it.

Still, no reaction from above.

“Gorgeous,” Rhett whispered, perpetually awed over the raw beauty of his man. He shifted closer and pressed his lips on the head of Link’s cock. Rhett licked and sucked slowly, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, gathering the excess saliva into his hand and started to slowly pump the shaft while he worked with his mouth—just the way he knew Link liked it.

A small sigh was the first indication that Link was starting to crack.

Rhett concentrated his efforts and moved his hand down Link’s length. He dove down and touched his fingers with his lips as Link’s cock sank deep into his mouth, almost touching the back of his throat. Rhett stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being completely filled with Link. His hand moved down to Link’s balls, slicking them up with his spit and cradling them gently. His nose pressed even closer to Link’s belly, and he swallowed around the head of Link’s cock.

Link groaned, and Rhett felt his thighs tremble.

He pulled back and let go of Link, savoring the small whimper that the move elicited. In a blind, heated rush, he popped open his own jeans and pulled them—and his boxer briefs—down to his mid-thigh. He slipped two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them sloppily, making sure to slurp particularly loudly so Link would know what he was doing. When his fingers were drenched, he reached around and slowly pressed a finger inside himself.

“ _Oh, fuck_ , yes,” Rhett hissed and scrambled to get Link’s dick back inside him mouth. He sucked with desperate intensity and worked his tongue in rhythm with his slick finger. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as Link’s cock would be, but it was better than nothing. Rhett moaned around Link’s dripping-wet dick and started fucking himself in earnest. 

He heard the unmistakable sound of pen dropping on the desk.

Link shifted in his seat, leaning back. Rhett looked up and saw bright blue eyes looking back at him. Rhett pulled back a little, letting Link’s dick hover between his wet lips as he hungrily licked the underside of it. His own dick hung between his legs, swollen and red, dripping pre-cum onto his pulled-down boxers. By now, two of his fingers were knuckle-deep inside him, and he was rolling his hips against them.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Link asked, voice strained and rough. His chest was heaving, his face flushed. Rhett smirked around Link’s cock before letting it drop away from his mouth.

“I thought you were working?” he said, with a faux-innocent smile that morphed into an open-mouth moan when he crooked his fingers and found a particularly sweet spot. Link slid down on the chair, trying to see under the table.

“Are you fucking yourself?” he asked, eyes flashing dangerously. Rhett kept moving and pressed his cheek against Link’s thigh without letting his gaze leave Link’s eyes. Drool started to immediately pool onto Link’s pant leg as Rhett whined onto it with every thrust of his fingers. Link’s hand shot down, and he grabbed Rhett’s long locks.

“I asked you a question. Answer me.”

“Yes, sir. I am, sir,” Rhett panted, using the honorific that had dropped out of the rotation soon after their hook-up had turned into an actual relationship. Hearing it again made Link gasp, and the way he bucked his hips made Rhett wonder if he should think about using it more often. 

Link’s eyes were becoming darker by the second, and the tightness of his jaw was making Rhett feel like he might pass out soon if Link wouldn’t give him what he wanted. He cried out as he felt the sharp pull of Link’s fingers and the sweet sting the tug left to his scalp. 

“You really begging this hard to be disciplined?”

“Yes, sir. _Please._ Wreck me.”

“You really will be the death of me,” Link sighed and tugged on Rhett’s hair again. “Get up.”

Link rolled backwards on the chair, and Rhett—after pulling his fingers out of his spit-slicked hole—crawled out from under the desk. He stood on his knees, looking up at Link. Link ducked down and kissed him. Rhett dove into the kiss eagerly, slotting their mouths together and teasing Link’s tongue with his own. The kiss deepened and went on and on, with Link’s fingers still holding tightly onto Rhett’s hair. 

“Mm, you taste of peppermint,” Rhett mumbled and licked his lips when they finally parted. The corner of Link’s lips rose, and he helped Rhett up. 

“It’s the tea. Bend over for me, baby.”

Rhett did as he was told and almost slammed his upper body against the desk in his rush to please Link now that he was getting what he wanted. The wheels of the chair creaked when Link moved towards Rhett. Rhett’s jeans were yanked all the way down, and Link tapped on his shins one at a time as an indication to lift his feet as he pulled the pants completely off. Rhett squirmed against the desk in anticipation. 

“Fucking his own fingers under my desk…” Link mumbled as his fingers dug into Rhett’s ass and spread him apart. “Goddamn travesty.”

Link was good with his tongue. _It’s because of all those pudding cups I ate when I was young._ That’s how he’d explained it to Rhett after one mind-blowing orgasm. Rhett wasn’t so sure about that, but what he _was_ sure of was that as soon as the wet heat of Link’s tongue touched Rhett’s skin, his legs started to tremble. Link teased him mercilessly—licked and nibbled on his asscheeks until Rhett was begging for more. The more he received was almost beyond words. 

Link ate his ass like it was Christmas dinner. 

When Link finally got up, Rhett’s legs were jelly, and his voice was hoarse from moaning. Link gave his ass a playful slap and nestled his dick into the thoroughly drenched crack. Rhett nudged his hips and pressed against Link.

“ _Please_ ,” came the throaty plea. 

“Please what, baby?” Link teased and rubbed the head of his cock against Rhett’s entrance. Rhett just whined—unable to form even a simple sentence—and squirmed under Link’s taunting.

“If you come on my work papers…” Link warned, before having mercy on his dick-starved boyfriend.

Rhett drew in a sharp breath when Link slowly pressed in.

“So tight, baby. Good God. This ain’t gonna take long,” Link mumbled and gasped as he sank deeper. Rhett pressed his bearded cheek against the warm polished wood of the desk and savored the burn of the stretch. Link filled him up slowly, methodically, as if he could tell when Rhett was on the far edge of pleasure—too close to the pain to continue.

When Link was fully sheathed, he let go of Rhett’s waist and rubbed his lower back gently. 

“So good for me, baby. Taking me so well.”

Rhett just hummed contently in reply and rolled his hips, making Link moan. Link gave him a few slow thrusts before suddenly stopping.

“You know what?” Link said and pulled away entirely. Rhett felt inflated and empty. He whimpered, trying to reach Link and pull him back. But Link had moved away.

“Why am I doing all the work? You’re the one who came in here like an animal in heat and disrupted my work. Ride me,” Link ordered. 

Rhett pushed himself up from the desk and turned on his shaky legs. Link was sitting on his chair. His pants were thrown on the floor, and his cock glistened in the dim light. Rhett wondered if the chair was going to hold them both but he was too hungry for Link’s dick to not try. 

Rhett’s hands settled on Link’s shoulders for balance as he straddled him. Link leaned back a bit, bracing the chair against the wall. He hadn’t taken off his shirt, and his glasses still hung low on his nose. Rhett wondered if he knew how hot he looked.

“My sexy professor,” he whispered as he sank onto Link’s throbbing length. They both sighed when he was fully seated. Link smirked at him.

“You always had a teacher kink, didn’t you? Even though you denied it,” he said. Rhett blushed and buried his face into the crook of Link’s neck. 

“Ohhh, I knew it,” Link hissed excitedly. “Come on, then. Show me why you deserve that A.”

Rhett groaned at Link’s words and started moving on his cock. Link let his head fall against the back of the chair and watched with his lips parted as Rhett bounced on him.

“This all you can do, boy? I think this is a B- performance at best,” Link said with a wicked smirk ghosting on his lips. “Put your back into it. I know you can do better.”

Rhett growled low and desperate and shifted his hips. He added a twisting roll into his bounce and tried to ignore the burn of his thighs. Link’s eyes widened, and his hands shot to Rhett’s waist.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” Link gasped, and his eyes slipped closed. Rhett held tighter onto his shoulders, using them as leverage as he did his damndest to drag Link into a thigh-trembling orgasm. Link’s hips started moving, rising to meet Rhett’s thrusts. Their combined efforts made Link’s glasses slide all the way down his nose and drop between their bodies. Rhett snatched them and reached behind him to set them on the desk. Link barely noticed they were gone. 

“Yeah. Oh, yes, baby. Just like that. _Oh, fuck_ , I’m gonna...” Link mumbled. Rhett’s heart hammered on and his breath came out in hoarse pants that burned his lungs. But damn if this wasn’t his favorite thing in the world. This was good. This was perfect. Just what he’d needed. 

Link screwed his eyes closed tighter before continuing with a desperate sob, “Don’t stop!”

Rhett had forgotten his own search for release and concentrated purely on bringing Link over the edge. 

“Oh.” Link’s fingers dug almost painfully into Rhett’s skin. 

“Oh!” Link’s entire body rose up, back arching off the chair. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Link’s mouth fell open into a silent cry. 

Rhett almost stopped to marvel at the vision in front of him, but his body knew better and kept going. With a full-body shiver, Link’s muscles tensed and relaxed, and as a garbled yell burst from his throat, he collapsed back into the chair, pulling Rhett down with him. 

Rhett laid against Link’s heaving chest and his fingers threaded into Link’s hair. He murmured praises into Link’s skin as he savored the feeling of his ass filling with Link’s come. He held onto Link through his aftershocks, giving him languid kisses and nuzzling his neck, and he only rose after Link’s limp cock slipped out of him.

“Well, fuck me,” Link mumbled—sounding utterly wrecked—as he opened his eyes. Rhett huffed a laugh and pulled on his underwear. He could already feel Link’s come spilling out of him. He needed a shower.

“Hey, wait. What about you?” Link asked, confused, and grabbed Rhett’s arm as he was trying to step away. Rhett lifted Link’s hand up to his mouth and gave it a kiss before gently shaking it off.

“I can wait. Until you finish your work. As I said, I just needed you inside me.”

“Baby…” Link started, looking up at him with soft eyes and kiss-plumped lips.

“Do your thing. I’ll be in bed. Waiting,” Rhett promised with a wink before leaving the half-naked and exhausted professor with his papers. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Professor Neal gave Rhett's performance A+, but all Rhett wanted was that D.
> 
> (I know, I know... A horrible pun, couldn't help myself.)


End file.
